


We didn't start the fire

by Lupin_lupout



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Homophobia, M/M, Slurs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-09
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-16 10:33:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29948661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lupin_lupout/pseuds/Lupin_lupout
Summary: A one shot in which regulus black and Sirius black run away are smart arses and are arsonist-----------------------------------------------If there is grammar mistakes please forgive me this includes Wolfstar and jegulus also its based on a text post I saw about regulus burning down grimwald place so credit to who ever made thatTw homophobia and slurs
Relationships: Regulus Black/James Potter, Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Comments: 1
Kudos: 17





	We didn't start the fire

**Author's Note:**

> Tw homophobia and slurs

So Sirius and Regulus stood there in the center of their family room, the back door open for a easy way out their trunks sitting on the steps and the knowledge of how to apperate fresh in their heads. The spell of lighter fluid drifted around them as the house was freshly drenched only minutes before. The black brothers had a plan and that's what they were gonna follow through with. They each struck a matched and dropped it. The flames grew up the walls behind them as they both made it safely out of the house and grabbed their trunks. They both stood on the grass and watched for a few minutes untill they heard the faint sounds of sirens in the background they grabbed hands and apparatus to James'.

The appeared with a crack on the doorstep of the potters and the door infant of them flew open. "Padfoot?" The question was a faint response from James who stood just inside the house staring at the two boys in front of him covered in ash with slight burns on their hands. At james' words Remus appeared behind him. Remus scooped Sirius into his arms as Sirius yelled "MOONY". regulus stepped in front of James and carefully rapped his arms around him. They were safe at last.

They sat around the dinner table and explained everything to the potter and the two boys were sent off for showers. After they were clean Sirius and regulus both joined eachother in the guestroom that had a window that faced the front of the house with easy access to the roof. Regulus and Sirius set up Sirius record player on the roof with a record adorning it and waited. The other boys that were in the house joined them minutes later to hear the plan.

Just as expected a woman showed up with a crack in the front garden of the potter and started baking on the door "SIRIUS BLACK I KNOW YOU DID THIS YOU UNGRATEFUL ARSEHOLE THERE WAS NO NEED FOR YOU TO BRING YOU BROTHER INTO THIS AS WELL YOU WILL PAY FOR THIS" The shrill voice of walburga black echoed across the yard and then with a click the plan start and the four boys crawled out onto the roof.

"Harry Truman, Doris Day, Red China, Johnnie Ray  
South Pacific, Walter Winchell, Joe DiMaggio  
Joe McCarthy, Richard Nixon, Studebaker, television  
North Korea, South Korea, Marilyn Monroe

Rosenbergs, H-bomb, Sugar Ray, Panmunjom  
Brando, "The King and I", and "The Catcher in the Rye"  
Eisenhower, Vaccine, England's got a new queen  
Marciano, Liberace, Santayana, goodbye"

The song echoed out of the player then they boys started to shout along

"We didn't start the fire  
It was always burning, since the world's been turning  
We didn't start the fire"

The song contined as the boys leapt across the roof

"No, we didn't light it, but we tried to fight it

Joseph Stalin, Malenkov, Nasser and Prokofiev  
Rockefeller, Campanella, Communist Bloc  
Roy Cohn, Juan Peron, Toscanini, Dacron  
Dien Bien Phu falls, "Rock Around the Clock"

Einstein, James Dean, Brooklyn's got a winning team  
Davy Crockett, Peter Pan, Elvis Presley, Disneyland  
Bardot, Budapest, Alabama, Krushchev  
Princess Grace, Peyton Place, Trouble in the Suez

We didn't start the fire  
It was always burning, since the world's been turning  
We didn't start the fire  
No, we didn't light it, but we tried to fight it

Little Rock, Pasternak, Mickey Mantle, Kerouac  
Sputnik, Chou En-Lai, "Bridge on the River Kwai"  
Lebanon, Charles de Gaulle, California baseball  
Starkweather homicide, children of thalidomide

Buddy Holly, Ben Hur, space monkey, mafia  
Hula hoops, Castro, Edsel is a no-go  
U2, Syngman Rhee, Payola and Kennedy  
Chubby Checker, Psycho, Belgians in the Congo

We didn't start the fire  
It was always burning, since the world's been turning  
We didn't start the fire  
No, we didn't light it, but we tried to fight it

Hemingway, Eichmann, "Stranger in a Strange Land"  
Dylan, Berlin, Bay of Pigs invasion  
"Lawrence of Arabia", British Beatlemania  
Ole Miss, John Glenn, Liston beats Patterson  
Pope Paul, Malcolm X, British politician sex  
JFK – blown away, what else do I have to say?

We didn't start the fire  
It was always burning, since the world's been turning  
We didn't start the fire  
No, we didn't light it, but we tried to fight it

Birth control, Ho Chi Minh, Richard Nixon back again  
Moonshot, Woodstock, Watergate, punk rock  
Begin, Reagan, Palestine, terror on the airline  
Ayatollah's in Iran, Russians in Afghanistan

"Wheel of Fortune", Sally Ride, heavy metal suicide  
Foreign debts, homeless vets, AIDS, crack, Bernie Goetz  
Hypodermics on the shore, China's under martial law  
Rock and roller, cola wars, I can't take it anymore

We didn't start the fire  
It was always burning, since the world's been turning  
We didn't start the fire  
But when we are gone  
It will still burn on, and on, and on, and on, and on, and on, and on, and on

We didn't start the fire  
It was always burning, since the world's been turning  
We didn't start the fire  
No, we didn't light it, but we tried to fight it

We didn't start the fire  
It was always burning, since the world's been turning  
We didn't start the fire  
No, we didn't light it, but we tried to fight it

We didn't start the fire  
It was always burning, since the world's been turning  
We didn't start the fire  
No, we didn't light it, but we tried to fight it"

The song ended and Sirius left into Remus's arms and James fell into regulus's each boy kissed there respective partner before crawling back into the window

Walburgas voice was even more agitated outside "MY ARSE YOU DIDNT AND KEEP THAT MUGGLE SHIT AWAY FROM REGULUS. REGULUS ACTURUS BLACK GET OUT HERE THIS INSTINT THIS FAGGOTRY WILL NOT BE EXPETED IN THE HOUSE OF BLACK"

At that effie stepped outside

"Walburga get off my property before I call the fucking ministry those boys have no idea what your talking about and they sure as hell arnt leaving this home it safer than what you could ever offer them" with that effie spit in her face and walked inside

The cries and shouts could be heard from outside till the early hours of the morning when they finally disappeared with a crack of disapperation.

And with that the black brothers had a full night's sleep feeling safe for the first time in their lives.


End file.
